Mieszanina niejednorodna/Brat pierwsza klasa
Szósty odcinek serii "Mieszanina niejednorodna". Bohaterowie *Fineasz Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Nicole Strong *Hermiona Ulaniuk *Sophie Adventure *Nazz Jefferson *Buford Van Stomm *Loren Rarity *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro Niektórzy bohaterowie występują podwójnie. Opis Nicole ukazuje swoje zdolności aktorskie i bojowe jednocześnie, czym wzbudziła zainteresowanie u Hermiony i Loren. Michael wyjaśnia Izabeli plan, a Fineaszowie i Ferb wciąż pracują nad całym tym zamieszaniem. Drugi Fletcher postanawia iść po brata. Fabuła Sophie i Nazz, będąc już w swoim wymiarze, szły do domu Flynn-Fletcherów, by przekazać Fineaszowi tę szokująca wiadomość. Musi w końcu wiedzieć, że ma zaginionego brata bliźniaka! Bo skoro jego odpowiednik miał, to on na pewno też. Chciały wejść bez pukania, jednak ku ich zdziwieniu, drzwi były zamknięte. - Zabarykadowali się, czy co? - zdziwiła się Nazz, naciskając dzwonek. Na ten dźwięk, Ferb spadł z łóżka. Jolie popatrzyła na niego jak na idiotę, podczas gdy ten wpatrywał się w drzwi swojego pokoju. - Ferb, ktoś przyszedł. - powiedziała znudzona, nie mając pojęcia co się z nim dzieje. Chłopak poderwał się na równe nogi, jednak nie zrobił nic więcej. Dziewczyna ukryła twarz w dłoniach, mając go coraz bardziej dość. - Mam otworzyć za ciebie? - zapytała. - Nie! Wypowiedział to z taką paniką, że podniosła wzrok. Widząc jak ciężko oddycha, pokręciła nieznacznie głową. - Za dużo czasu spędzasz z Loren. - stwierdziła. - Udziela ci się jej zachowanie. Fletcher jakby otrząsnął się z transu. Zapanowała cisza, przerywana dźwiękiem dzwonka. - Tak, chyba masz rację. Wciąż stał nieruchomo. Jolie uśmiechnęła się ironicznie. - Masz zamiar otworzyć? - A, fakt! - po tych słowach wyszedł z pokoju, jednak szybko się wrócił. - Ale idziesz ze mną. - Powinnam z tobą zerwać za ten rozkazujący ton. - Tak, tak, później mi zrobisz wykład o funkcjonowaniu związków. A teraz chodź. Nie zostawię cię samą w miejscu, gdzie w każdej chwili może pojawić się portal! Jolie popatrzyła na niego jak na idiotę. - Odłączyłeś korki. - przypomniała. - Zamknąłeś dom. Wcale się nie zdziwię, jak zaraz zamkniesz mnie w jakieś klatce! - A wiesz, że planowałem? Francuzka uniosła brew, na co ten roześmiał się nerwowo. - Nie no, żart. Chyba. Mniejsza, no chodź! Uznała, że nie ma sensu wchodzić z nim w dyskusje. Z resztą i tak nie miała nic ciekawego do roboty w jego pokoju. Para zeszła na dół. Fletcher jedynie uchylił drzwi, a widząc kto za nimi stoi, szybko je zamknął. - Kto to był? - zapytała Martin. - Sophie i Nazz. - Więc czemu je nie wpuściłeś? - Skąd mam wiedzieć czy są z naszego wymiaru? A jak to morderczynie na zlecenie? Już nie miała sił tłumaczyć mu, że ma paranoję. Zamiast tego, odepchnęła go, samej otwierając drzwi. - Cześć wam. - przywitała przyjaciółki z uśmiechem. - O, ola Jolie! - odparła Nazz. Nie czekając na zaproszenie, kuzynki weszły do środka. Ferb bacznie je obserwował, czekając tylko, aż wyciągną z kieszeni noże z zamiarem zadźgania ich. Jednak nic takiego się nie stało. - Nie uwierzycie co odkryłyśmy! - zaczęła podekscytowana Sophie. - Byłyśmy w innym wymiarze i... - Czekaj. - przerwała jej Jolie. - Byłyście w innym wymiarze? - No tak. Spojrzała wymownie na swojego chłopaka, który tylko wywrócił oczami. - Sorki, kontynuuj. - powiedziała Martin. - No to tak, - tym razem odezwała się Nazz. - I tam dowiedziałyśmy się, że Fineasz ma brata bliźniaka! Para zamilkła. Wpatrywali się w dziewczyny bez wyrazu. Byli zbyt przyzwyczajeni do ich pomysłów, by dopytywać. - Bo było ich tam dwóch! - powiedziały jednocześnie. - Dwóch? - zapytała Jolie, na co te pokiwały twierdząco głowami. - Ferb, chyba znalazłam Fina. Cassidy ustawiła kamerę na przeciwko swoich więźniów. - Co robisz? - zapytała Iza. Skoro już siedziała tu przywiązana, bez szansy na ucieczkę, to chyba panika w niczym jej nie pomoże. Musi czymś zająć umysł, chociażby zadawaniem głupich pytań. - Musze jakoś wysłać wiadomość do Michaela. Niech zobaczy, że mamy jego dziewczynę. - odparła przywódczyni Sebixów. - Jak zamierzacie mu to wysłać, skoro macie jego telefon? - Izabela spojrzała na nią z politowaniem. - Oh, wyślemy nagranie Bufordowi. - Bufordowi?! - orzywiła się Nicol. - Nie! Nie może mnie zobaczyć w takim stanie! - Jakim stanie? - zapytała Izabela. - Rozmazał mi się tusz do rzęs! - wykrzyknęła Nicol. - Oborze! Jaka ty jesteś płytka. Nie myślisz o niczym, tylko o swoim makijażu! - odparła Iza. - Hej! To, źle, że chce ładnie wyglądać nawet na nagraniach?! - Gdybyś bardziej przykładała się do treningów karate może byśmy tutaj nie siedziały! - O przepraszam! Treningi karate nie przygotowywały mnie do walki z dwudziestorgiem uzbrojonych po zęby mężczyzn! - To po co tu w ogóle przychodziłaś?! - Myślałam, że idziecie na imprezkę! - Jesteś taka pusta... - Iza z niedowierzaniem pokręciła głową. - Tylko balangi ci w głowie! Spojrzenia osób zebranych w pokoju wędrowały to od Nicol do Izy. Tak jakby obserwowały jakiś mecz ping-ponga. - Było sobie samemu trenować karatę! To nie ja byłam tak głupia by wpakować nas do jakiejś piwnicy! - Oh, bo jesteś najmądrzejszą osobą na świecie?! Pytasz mnie o definicję podstawowych rzeczy! Jak można nie wiedzieć co to fejsbuk?! Po raz pierwszy od niepamiętnych, to nie Loren była najbardziej znerwicowaną osobą w towarzystwie. Jak raz, była nią Hermiona, na której twarzy malował się obłęd. Przerwała dyskusję głośnym, niemalże szaleńczym śmiechem. - Ej, Lor! - zawołała. Rarity wytrzeszczyła oczy, widząc na jej twarzy szeroki, a zarazem niezdrowy uśmiech. - Zwracam ci honor! Nie jesteś największą ofiarą jaką znam! Ona cię przebiła! - tu spojrzała na Izabelę. - Przez jej debilizm umrę! - Nikt ci nie kazał z nami iść. - zauważyła Rarity. Ulaniuk wzięła kilka wdechów, co wcale jej nie pomogło. - Jeżeli przeżyjemy, to cię zabiję! I was też! - tu zwróciła się do Nicoli i Izy. - A potem siebie! - Jeśli chcesz zabić Ize, to ustaw się w kolejce. - powiedziała Nicol. - Oho, już się was boję! - odparła Izabela. - Zamknąć się! - wrzasnęła Cassidy. - Nagrywam. - powiedziała włączając kamerę. - Witam Michaela Jenkinsa i Buforda Van Stomma oraz innych członków waszego żałosnego gangu. Popatrzcie kogo tu mam. - powiedziała kierując kamerę na więźniów. - Przywitajcie się dziewczynki. - Przepraszam Michael. - wyszeptała Iza. - Hej Buford. - powiedziała Nicol, usiłując pomachać do kamery, ale jedyne co mogła zrobić będąc przywiązana do krzesła to poruszać delikatnie palcami. Izabela przewróciła oczami. - Mówiłam, że jest niedorozwinięta. - Hej. - sprostowała Nicol. - To nie ja przepraszałam, kiedy miałam się przywitać. Izabela pokręciła głową. - Zginę tu. - wyszeptała. - Zginę z najdurniejszymi idiotkami na świecie. - Jeśli nie chcecie by włos spadł im z głowy, dostarczycie jak najszybciej wszystkie swoje oszczędności. - powiedziała Cassidy kończąc nagranie. Wyłączyła kamerę. - Idę to zmontować i wysłać. Pilnujcie ich. - zwróciła się do chłopców. - Iza. - zaczęła Hermiona, a uśmiech nie opuszczał jej twarzy. - Wiedz, że jeżeli ty przeżyjesz, a ja nie, to będę nawiedzać cię tak długo, aż zdechniesz na zawał. Izabela zwróciła zbolałe spojrzenie ku Hermionie. - Przepraszam, okej? - Przepraszasz? PRZEPRASZASZ?! - w tym momencie jedynym czego pragnęła, było wyrwanie Shapirównie wnętrzności. - A kto mnie stąd wyciągnie, co?! Za ciebie zapłacą, za nią zapłacą - tu miała na myśli Nicolę -, za nią może też, - tu Loren - a co ze mną?! - Nie dramatyzuj. - powiedziała Nicol. - Bo nie wiem. Najpierw liny teraz jakieś krzyki. Strasznie mnie to podnieca. - O rany. - Iza spojrzała ku niebu, a raczej ku sufitowi. - Ona ma teraz zachcianki erotyczne. Serio, Nicol, serio? - No co? Kobiece potrzeby zaskakują mnie w dziwnych momentach. - odparła Strong. - To który z panów zechce się ze mną zabawić? Sebixy wymieniły zdziwione spojrzenia, jednak żaden z nich ani drgnął. Loren zaczynała uważniej im się przyglądać. Tak, jednemu z nich opanowywanie rządz zdecydowanie sprawiało trudność. - No dalej. - Nicol uśmiechnęła się do nich. - Jestem tylko biedną chuderlawą dziewczyną, a wy? Spójrzcie na te mięśnie. Chcę się tylko zabawić. - Co się tu odwala... - wyszeptała Izabela. Rarity, choć śmiertelnie poważna, poczuła ulgę. Jako jedyna zrozumiała do czego zmierza metyska. - Zawsze o tym marzyłam. - zaśmiała się Hermiona. - Zobaczyć porno na żywo przed śmiercią. Super. W końcu jeden z nich wyszedł przed szereg. Niczym specjalnym się nie wyróżniał. Umięśniony mężczyzna z wygoloną na łyso głową, ubrany na czarno, a na jego nosie spoczywały ciemne okulary. Zsunął je na moment, a na widok Nicoli, uśmiechnął się łobuzersko. Reszta patrzyła na niego bez wyrazu. - To zły pomysł. - odezwał się jeden z nich. - Szefowa nie będzie zadowolona. - A czy ona kiedykolwiek bywa zadowolona? Mam dość ślepego wykonywania jej rozkazów. Też chcę czegoś od życia. Następnie podszedł do dziewczyny, po czym bez żadnych wyjaśnień pocałował ją w usta. Napawając się jej cudownym zapachem, całkowicie się zatracił, rozwiązując ją. Dziewczyna odwzajemniała jego pocałunek póki nie zdjął z niej ostatnich sznurków. Wtedy delikatnie przeniosła swoje ręce na jego plecy, wędrując nimi powoli w górę aż do ramion. A kiedy tam dotarły, bez ostrzeżenia złapała go za szyję i zaczęła dusić. - Wiedziałam. - powiedziała do siebie Loren, uśmiechając się triumfalnie. Pozostali członkowie gangu ruszyli towarzyszowi na pomoc. - Aha. - skomentowała wciąż oszłomiona Ulaniuk, oddychając ciężko. - Już nic nie wiem. Nicol uśmiechnęła się zadziornie odpychając chłopaka, z którym się przed chwilą całowała na jednego z jego towarzyszy, przy czym poczęstowała go kopniakiem w brzuch. Wykorzystując ich chwilę zachwianej równowagi, podniosła krzesło, do którego przed chwilą była przywiązana i potraktowała nim ich obu. Rezultat: Połamane krzesło, dwóch znokałtowanych, trzech gotowych do walki. Dziewczyna podniosła dwie nóżki krzesła gotowa wykorzystać je jako kijki do walki. Dobrze, że jej przeciwnicy nie mieli pistoletów. Chyba uznali, że mięśnie wystarczą. Nicol uśmiechnęła się. No cóż, mylili się. Izabela odwróciła wzrok, nie lubiła oglądać bójek na żywo. Ponadto bała się, że Strong może kogoś zabić, a takiego obrazu mogłaby nigdy nie wymazać z pamięci. - Lor, powoli chyba tracę zmysły. - powiedziała Hermiona. - Czy Nicole właśnie ich tłucze i wygrywa? - Tak. - A. Ukrainka zaczynała powoli odzyskiwać zdolność zdrowego pojmowania świata. Wzięła głęboki wdech, po czym krzyknęła: - DAWAJ NICOLE! ZNISZCZ ICH! POŁAM NA KAWAŁKI! WYJMIJ WNĘTRZNOŚCI! ' - Byłaby z ciebie cherledeerka. - zauważyła Rarity. Nicol potraktowała jednego swoimi kijkami, na drugiego naskoczyła, a trzeciemu przy okazji zadała kopniaka. Rozbrajała ich po kolei, tak, że wkrótce cała trójka leżała nieprzytomna na podłodze. - Kylie give me just a chance, Let's go out and dance. - zanuciła pod nosem. - Serio? - zapytała Izabela, w końcu patrząc na pobojowisko. - Będziesz teraz śpiewać? - Tak, a co? - odparła Strong, wyjmując jednemu z gangsterów z kieszeni scyzoryk. - Ładnie się ze mną kłóciłaś. - Dzięki. - Kiedy się skapnęłaś, że gram pod publikę? - Kiedy zaczęłaś błagać o litość. - Serio? - Nicol uniosła brew rozcinając ostatnie sznurki i podchodząc do Loren. Izabela zaczęła rozmasowywać nadgarstki. - Tak, chociaż nadal nie rozumiem jaki masz plan. - Ja w przeciwieństwie do ciebie, miałam jakiś plan Izabelo. I mój był dobry. I wypalił jak widzisz. I... - Dobra, zejdź już ze mnie. Gdy tylko Ulaniuk odzyskała wolność, zachwiała się stojąc na dwóch nogach. Nie mniej, nie wyglądała już na wściekłą, wprost przeciwnie. Podeszła do Nicoli, po czym z szerokim uśmiechem uściskała ją. - Jak ja cię kocham! - krzyknęła, po czym złapała ją za twarz, obdarzając spojrzeniem pełnym uwielbienia. - Niech no cię wyściskam, moja złota! - po tych słowach pocałowała ją w oba policzki, zabierając z nich dłonie. - Fuj! Zabieraj te łapska. - powiedziała jak najszybciej się odsuwając od niebieskowłosej. Nie wiedziała, że jest lezbijką. Może powinna ją tu zostawić? Hermiona jakby w ogóle nie usłyszała obelgi. Loren uśmiechnęła się, ciesząc się z faktu, że to nie ona jest najmniej normalną osobą. Cassidy, usłyszawszy zamieszanie, wyjrzała zza niedomkniętych drzwi. Widząc porażkę swoich ludzi, poczuła złość. Nie mniej, nie pozwoliła przyćmić jej zdrowego myślenia. Zamiast tego wyciągnęła komórkę, po czym wybrała numer do jedynej zaufanej sobie osoby. - Zabierz mnie stąd. Teraz. Nie była głupia. Zawsze rozważała dwie opcje. Wiedziała, że może się nie udać. Dlatego też nie wybrała sobie bazy bez wyjścia awaryjnego. Odsunęła stojący obok worek, odkrywając klapę, która stanowiła przejście do podziemi. - Do następnego razu. - powiedziała, wchodząc do środka, po czym zamknęła za sobą klapę. Nicol podniosła jeden z pistoletów i otworzyła magazynek. Był prawie pusty. Wysypała jego zawartość na rękę i podniosła koleją broń. W niej brakowało mniej kul, więc uzupełniła ją tymi co wcześniej wysypała, po czym rzuciła pistolet do Loren. Następnie, w ten sam sposób znalazła broń dla siebie. - Rozumiem Iza, że ty nie umiesz posługiwać się bronią? - Znasz mnie, jeszcze strzeliłabym sobie w oczy. - A ty Hermiona? Ta zastanowiła się chwilę. - Dźganie ludzi widłami się liczy? - Do dyspozycji tylko pistolety. Nie mam pojęcia gdzie zabrali twoje widły. - odparła Nicol. - Okradli mnie z mojego skarbu. - mówiąc to, złapała się za serce. - Nigdy nie trzymałam pistoletu. - Dobra. - mówiła Nicol. - Poradzimy sobie z Loren. A i proponuję strzelać w kostki i nadgarstki. Jakby złapała nas policja to wytłumaczymy to samoobroną, morderstwo byłoby ciężej wytłumaczyć. Znaczy mi to zwisa i powiewa, to nie mój wymiar, ale zgaduję, że wy nie macie ochoty iść do więzienia? - Skąd miałaby się tu wziąć policja? - zapytała Izabela. - No jak to skąd? Dostali wezwanie to przyjadą. Garcia-Shapiro wytrzeszczyła oczy. - Kiedy ty zdąrzyłaś powiadomić policję? - Nie ja, ale moje wsparcie. - Nicol wyszczerzyła zęby. - Widzisz Iza, ja nie rzucam się bez planu na głęboką wodę. - Izabela westchęła. Do końca życia będzie jej to wypominać. - To co? - Nicol wyszczerzyła zęby. - Wynosimy się stąd? W odpowiedzi, Hermiona jak oparzona wybiegła na zewnątrz, nie mogąc dłużej wytrzymać w piwnicy. Po drodze wyciągnęła telefon, po czym napisała SMSa do Taylera o treści: "NIE UMARŁAM! HA!" Będąc już na miejscu, odwróciła się za siebie, wyczekując reszty towarzyszek. Ku jej zdziwieniu, szły w normalnym tempie, nie czując potrzeby by biec. Nicol rozejrzała się ze zdziwieniem wychodząc z kamienicy. - Myślałam, że będą nas atakować. Ciekawe gdzie ich wszystkich wywiało. - spojrzała na swoją broń. - Ale pistolet sobie zatrzymam. - Polecam, pistolety są proczadzikowe. - odparła Loren, chowając swój do kieszeni. Nagle dziewczyny zauważyły dwóch chłopaków idących w ich stronę. Loren i Nicol stanęły w gotowości do walki, jednak Izabela wybiegła na przeciw jednemu z nich. - Michael! - rzuciła mu się z krzykiem na szyję. - W co ty się pakujesz słonko? - odparł. - O, hej Buford. - powiedziała Nicol opuszczając broń. - Widziałem to dziwne nagranie. Nieźle się kłóciłyście z Izą. - Wiem, dałam czadu. - Doprowadziliście tę dresiarę do granic wytrzymałości. Buford wraz ze swoją dziewczyną roześmiali się. - Hej. - powiedział Michael. - Zaraz tu będzie policja, powinniśmy się zwijać. - powiedział otwierając portal. - Jak wy to robicie? - zapytała Nicol, kiedy wszyscy, wraz z Hermą i Loren udali się do innego świata. - Mój telefon robi normalne zdjęcia, zamiast otwierać portale! Kiedy wszyscy już przeszli, przejście się zamknęło. Loren robiła wszystko, by się kontrolować. Starała się nawet nie patrzeć na Buforda. Udawać, że on nie istnieje, że go nie ma, a Nicole mówiąc do niego, rozmawia sama ze sobą. Jej umysł musiał w końcu przyjąć do wiadomości, że Buford nie istnieje, co było dość trudne zważywszy na to, że on tu stał. Hermiona rozejrzała się po wymiarze. Nic nadzwyczajnego. Wyglądał tak samo jak wtedy, gdy widziała go po raz pierwszy. O wiele więcej uwagi poświęcała Nicoli, która mocno jej zaimponowała. No i w pewnym sensie wiedziała już co ukrywa, jednak wciąż nie umiała połączyć tego w logiczną całość. Jej pierwszą teorią było to, że Strong jest światowej sławy karateką. - To co robimy? - zapytała Ulaniuk. - Nie wiem. - odparła Strong. - Ile czasu siedzieliśmy w tej piwnicy? - Ze dwie godziny. - odparł Buford. - Dwie godziny?! - Nicol złapała się za głowę. - Jestem umówiona! - Umówiona? Z kim? - zdziwił się Buford. - Podwieź mnie do Fineasza i Ferba, szybko! - powiedziała łapiąc go za ramiona. - Po co do nich? - spytała Loren. - Mam u nich coś ważnego do zrobienia. Buford masz tu swój motor? - No mam. - To na co czekasz?! Idź po niego! - To będzie ciekawe. - stwierdziła Hermiona, spoglądając na Loren, która tylko uśmiechnęła się porozumiewawczo. Po chwili Buford podjechał do nich i podał Nicol kask. - Zaraz! - wtrąciła Hermiona. - Zostawisz nas tak bez słowa? - Tak. - odparła Nicol siadając za swoim chłopakiem. - Może byś chociaż wyjaśniła jak to zrobiłaś? - zapytała Loren. Nicol zamyśliła się na chwilę. Przybrała zawzięty wyraz twarzy i zwróciła się ku Hermie. - Pamiętasz cyfry z mojego e-maila? - No pamiętam. - To mój rok urodzenia. Jedź Buford. - powiedziała po czym odjechali w siną dal. Loren i Hermiona stały w milczeniu przez krótką chwilę. Ukraince na moment zabrakło słów. - Jakie to były cyfry? - zapytała Rarity. - Jakieś z czterocyfrowe z czwórką na początku. - A. Znów nastała cisza. Obie, mimo sporego zaskoczenia, czuły też zawód. - Ja też mam motocykl. - powiedziała w końcu niebieskowłosa. - Idziemy po niego i robimy sobie wycieczkę po wymiarach? - A to bezpieczne? - Nie. - Okay, to wchodzę! Po tych słowach Europejka otworzyła portal dzięki swojemu telefonowi, po czym obie wróciły do domu. Izabela spojrzała na znikające dziewczyny na chwilę. - Chciałam je zaprosić na kawę. No cóż. - zwróciła się ku Michaelowi. - Wracajmy do domu musisz mi wyjaśnić jaki to plan uknuliście z Nicol. Garcia-Shapiro i Jenkins siedzieli sobie wygodnie na kanapie oglądając telewizję. W sumie nie do końca, bo choć urządzenie było włączone, nikogo ono nie interesowało. Izabela wpatrywała się z oczekiwaniem w swojego chłopaka, czekając na wyjaśnienia. - Odkąd zaczęło się to zamieszanie, czyli w sumie od rana, nasz gang nie próżnował. - Ty, faktycznie. - zauważyła Izabela. - To wymiarowanie trwa zaledwie dzień. Myślałam, że jakoś dłużej. No nic, mów dalej. - No. Odkryliśmy najlepsze punkty czarnego rynku sąsiedniego wymiaru i postanowiliśmy przerzucać tak towar. Duży zarobek i prawie niewykrywalny, bo policja jeszcze nie ogarnęła tego wszystkiego. Niestety na podobny pomysł wpadł gang z tamtego wymiaru. Sebixy. Wywiązała się krótka bójka podczas której ukradli mi telefon. - Nie miałeś kodu na blokadę ekranu? - Miałem, ale Izabelo, w tych czasach wszystko można shakować. Wracając. Nie sądziłem, że to zrobią, a nawet nie pomyślałbym, że ciebie w to wmieszają. Dowiedziałem się o tym od Nicol, która poszła do Buforda dowiedzieć się, czy wszystko z nim w porządku. Potem z jego telefonu zadzwoniła do mnie. Stwierdziliśmy, że dobrym pomysłem byłoby dać się złapać a potem rozwalić ich kryjówkę. Znaczy ja tak tylko zasugerowałem, ale twoja przyjaciółka stwierdziła, że to świetny pomysł. Wzięła ze sobą nadajnik i po prostu poszła. Kiedy dotarliśmy na miejsce, Buford otrzymał nagranie od tej dziewczyny. Przez chwile myślałem, że dostanę zawału i chciałem biec ci na ratunek. Buford jednak kazał mi czekać. Powiedział, że Nicol na tym nagraniu pokazała mu jakiś umówiony znak, że wszystko ma pod kontrolą. Izabela uśmiechęła się pod nosem. Nie mieli żadnego znaku, po prostu Buford wiedział, to czego Michael nie mógł wiedzieć - Nicol miała wszystko pod kontrolą. - No to czekaliśmy. - mówił dalej blondyn. - Międzyczasie zadzwoniliśmy po policję. A niech zgarną ten ich gang. No a wy faktycznie po chwili przyszłyście. - Micheal westchnął. - Nie rób mi więcej takich numerów, okej? - Okej. - Izabela uśmiechnęła się. - Władze USA z obu wymiarów nareszcie się porozumiały. - mówiła prezenterka w telewizji. Izabela i Michael wreście zwrócili na nią swoją uwagę. - Podjęli ostateczną decyzję o wyłączeniu prądu w całym kraju w obydwu wymiarach. Podobną decyzję podjęło już wcześniej 25 państw ONZ. Nastąpi to za pół godziny, więc wszystkie osoby z obcego wymiaru powinny jak najszybciej powrócić do domu. Komunikat ten będzie co chwilę powtarzany na każdym kanale i każdej stacji radiowej. - O nie. - jękną Michael. - Koniec z łatwą forsą. - A ja tam się cieszę. - powiedziała Izabela. - Nareszcie skończy się to zamieszanie. - Ta akurat, telefonów nie wyłączą. - Prędzej czy później każdemu padnie bateria. Ferb podłączył korki, dzięki czemu w domu znów zapaliło się światło. Nazz, która zajęta była zjadaniem czekolady z jego lodówki, uniosła kciuk w górę. Sophie natomiast nie zwracała na to najmniejszej uwagi. Przekopywała szafki kuchenne. - Co robisz? - zapytała Jolie. - Szukam perkusji. - odparła, wyjmując garnek. - Pomyślałam, że może byśmy założyli zespół. Skoro jesteśmy już w takiej grupce, to czemu nie? - Genialny pomysł sis! - skomentowała Jefferson. - Ja zamawiam śpiewanie! - A ja będę grać na perkusji! - odparła uradowana blondynka. - Mam niezłe poczucie rytmu, patrzcie! Po tych słowach usiadła na podłodze po turecku, stawiając przed sobą garnek do góry nogami. Następnie zaczęła uderzać w niego łyżką wydając jedne z najbardziej irytujących odgłosy jakie istnieją. Francuzka skrzywiła się mimowolnie, czując okropny ból w uszach. - Sis! - przerwała jej Niebieska. - Mam pomysł! Nagramy rockową wersję naszego hymnu! - Świetna myśl sis! Adventure kontynuowała grę, a Jefferson zaczęła śpiewać. Ferb wrócił z piwnicy. Słysząc "muzykę" dobiegającą z kuchni, chciał szybko im przerwać, jednak w porę powstrzymała go szatynka, zatykając mu usta. - Otwieraj portal i wynośmy się stąd zanim ogłuchnę. - rozkazała. - Nie ma sprawy. Chłopak szybko podbiegł do pierwszego lepszego gniazdka, po czym podłączył wtyczkę. Nie trzeba było długo czekać, aby pojawił się portal. Kuzynki były zbyt zajęte swym muzycznym powołaniem, by to zauważyć. Para niepostrzeżenie uciekła, a przejście zamknęło się za nimi. Sophie i Nazz wybudziły się z transu, gdy doszedł do nich odgłos otwieranych drzwi. - Herma! - zawołały obydwie, rzucając się jej w objęcia. Pod ich ciężarem, Ukrainka przewróciła się na podłogę. Loren oglądała to z zaciekawieniem, ciesząc się, że trafiła na w miarę normalnego towarzysza życia. Blondynka szybko jednak podniosła się, rozglądając dookoła. Uśmiech momentalnie zszedł z jej twarzy. - Sis, to znowu się stało! - zawołała, na co również i Niebieska się podniosła. - Nasza proczadzikowość znów zniszczyła wymiary! Tym razem nasza muzyka była zbyt doskonała i przeniosła Jolie i Ferba do innego wymiaru! Prawdopodobnie już nigdy nie wrócą! Nazz otworzyła szeroko usta. Obie zaczęły panikować, nie mając pojęcia co robić. - Fajne masz koleżanki. - skomentowała Loren. - Wiem. - odparła dumnie Hermiona, po czym zwróciła się do przyjaciółek. - Przestańcie drzeć japy. Nie zniknęłyście ich, tylko sami przenieśli się do innego wymiaru. A to, co wy nazywacie muzyką słuchać już na zewnątrz. Nie powtarzajcie tego. Kuzynki odetchnęły z ulgą. - Nie mniej, uważam, że powinnyśmy ratować Jolie! - stwierdziła Nazz. - Nie wiadomo co może ją tam spotkać, a wiesz jaka ona jest. Wątpię żeby Ferb wystarczył, żeby w razie czego wróciła w jednym kawałku. - Masz stuprocentową rację sis. - Ej, Herma. - tu Jefferson zwróciła się do Ulaniuk. - Masz swój motocykl jeszcze? - Na zewnątrz. - odparła. - A co? - Mam pomysł sis! Chodź! Nie mówiąc nic więcej, obie wybiegły na dwór. Niebieskowłosa po chwili zrozumiała co chcą zrobić, jednak było za późno. Korzystając z tego, że kluczyki były w stacyjce, Nazz przekręciła nimi, po czym razem z siedzącą za nią Sophie, ruszyła przed siebie. - Ej, oddawaj! - wrzasnęła Ukrainka. Adventure wyjęła telefon, podczas gdy jedną ręką oplatała sis, drugą zrobiła zdjęcie, po czym wjechały motocyklem w inny wymiar. Hermiona szybko zrobiła to samo, po czym razem z Loren przekroczyły granicę. Ludzie z innego uniwersum mieli niezły ubaw, gdy za rozpędzonym motocyklem biegły dwie dziewczyny, które wrzeszczały "Stój!" i "Oddawaj!". Nicol i Buford podjechali pod dom Fineasza i Ferba. - Idziesz ze mną? - powiedziała Nicol. - W sumie chciałem poznać swojego odpowiednika. - Jeszcze tego nie zrobiłeś? Miałeś na to cały dzień. - popatrzyła na zachodzące słońce. - Tak jakoś wyszło. - To miłej zabawy. Nie zgub się. - I nawzajem. Po pocałunku na pożegnanie, Buford odjechał, zaś Nicol wkroczyła na podwórko Fineasza i Ferba. - Jak tam posuwają się prace? - zapytała. - A super, już kończymy. - odpowiedział jej alternatywny Fin. - Co tam masz? - Pistolet, może się przydać. A ty? - Pilot za pomocą którego będziemy w każdej chwili mogli wrócić. - Widzisz, bardzo inteligentny z ciebie chłopak. A nie jakiś przegryw. - powiedziała obejmując go za ramię, akurat tą ręką w której trzymała pistolet. Właśnie taki widok zastali Ferb i Jolie wchodząc do ogródka. Fletcher stanął jak wryty, patrząc na to wszystko z niedowierzaniem. Na widok brata, Flynn uśmiechnął się promiennie. - Cześć Ferb! - przywitał go, machając. - Uciekaj debilu! - krzyknął Anglik. - Ona chce cię zabić! Flynn zmarszczył brwi, niezbyt rozumiejąc o co mu chodzi. Jolie tylko wywróciła oczami, czując zażenowanie w imieniu swojego chłopaka. - Cześć Nicole. - uśmiechnęła się na widok znajomej. - Hejo. - odparła Strong uśmiechając się zawadiacko i patrząc przy tym na Ferba. Zielonowłosy spojrzał ze zdziwieniem, a jednocześnie ze złością, na swoją dziewczynę. Ta tylko wzruszyła ramionami. - Nie wiem co się stało bratku, ale gdyby chciała mnie zabić, to bym o tym wiedział. - odparł Fineasz. - Co tu robisz? - Szukam cię. A na co to wygląda? Nastała krótka cisza. Czerwnonowłosy spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem, jakby sens jego słów do niego nie docierał. - Szukałeś mnie? Czyli obchodziło cię co robię i jak się czuję? - No a po co niby miałem cię szukać? Fineasz uśmiechnął się promiennie, po czym bez zbędnych namysłów, rzucił mu się na szyję. - Wiedziałem, że mnie jeszcze kochasz! - No dobrze, dobrze, ale nie krzycz mi do ucha. - odparł lekko zmieszany Ferb, jednak powoli odwzajemnił uścisk. - Jakie to urocze. - stwierdziła Nicol. - Zaraz wyżygam tęcze. Fineasz zapomniałeś, że mamy robotę? Wstąpiłeś do naszej sekty, za późno by odejść. - wymawiała słowa z należytą powagą, mega ciekawa reakcji alternatywnego Ferba. Oh jak ona uwielbiała pchać ludzi pod górę. Najpierw akcja w piwnicy, teraz to. Żyć nie umierać. Fineasz wyczuł o co chodzi. Ferb z resztą też. Jedyną osobą która się nabrała, była Jolie. - Jak to sekta?! - przestraszyła się. - Miałeś rację, - tu zwróciła się do swojego chłopaka. - ten wymiar jest jakiś psychiczny, chodźmy stąd. Nicol wybuchła tylko śmiechem. - Tak sekta. Kto chce odejść tego traktujemy tym. - powiedziała wskazując na pistolet. - Zresztą Jolie, ty chyba masz doświadczenie w sektach. Herma mówiła, że do jednej nawet przynależycie. Martinówna wytrzeszczyła oczy, zaczynając poważnie rozważać ucieczkę. Ferb, chociaż na początku w to nie wierzył, szukał wzrokiem najszybszej drogi ucieczki. - Nie pękajcie, wkręca was. - roześmiał się Fineasz. - Ja, no nie. Ja nigdy nie żartuję. - powiedziała Nicol poważniejąc i kierując pistolet w stronę Fineasza. Widząc to, Ferb instynktownie złapał swoją dziewczynę za rękę, po czym nie czekając na jej reakcję, uciekł na zewnątrz. Dziewczyna o mało się nie przewróciła, gdyż chłopak biegł szybciej, niż ona kiedykolwiek dałaby radę. - Ej. A mnie nie uratujesz? - zapytał Fineasz, niezbyt przejmując się groźbą śmierci. Nie uciekli jednak daleko. Drogę zagrodził im motocykl, którym, ku ich zdziwieniu, prowadziła Nazz. - Przybyłyśmy na ratunek! - oznajmiła dumnie Niebieska. - Cześć wam! - przywitała ich Sophie, zeskakując na ziemię. - Przed kim uciekacie? - Musiałaś? - spytał Fineasz, patrząc z wyrzutem na Nicolę. - Tak. - odparła wyszczerzając zęby i opuszczając pistolet. - Przykro mi, że ci to mówię, ale twój brat to frajer. Ktoś cię musiał uświadomić. - Nie mów tak. Trochę się od siebie oddaliliśmy, ale jednak po mnie wrócił. - Ta i potem uciekł gdzie pieprz rośnie. Braciszek pierwsza klasa. No cóż, nie łatwo było z tym dyskutować. Uciekł bez niego, jednak z jakiegoś powodu Fineasz nie dopuszczał do siebie myśli, że mógłby być przez niego mniej kochany. Wciąż miał w sobie tę dziecięcą naiwność. - Cholera! - krzyknął Ferb. Jolie jakoś zmieściła się na motocyklu za Sophie. Uznała, że jeżeli będzie się mocno trzymać, to może nie spadnie. - Zapomniałem o Fineaszu! - Ferb złapał się za głowę, oglądając się za siebie. Da radę wrócić? - Przykro mi, ale pewnie już go zabiła. - odparła Francuzka. - A teraz wsiadaj zanim dorwie i nas. - Ejj, a kto powiedział, że będę ratować też Ferbciaka? - zapytała Nazz. Jolie posłała jej wymowne spojrzenie, na co ta westchnęła ciężko. - Dobra, ale jak spadnie, to już się po niego nie wracam. - Mam go tam zostawić? - Fletcher nie dawał za wygraną. - Słuchaj. Wcześniej to ty miałeś pranoję, teraz mam ją ja. Wsiadaj, bo ci w tym pomogę. Znaczy, Nazz to zrobi, bo ja nie za bardzo mam jak. - TY! Na dźwięk znajomego głosu, cała grupa odwróciła się. W ich stronę zmierzały zdyszane Hermiona i Loren, które ledwo poruszały się na nogach. Widząc ich beznadziejny stan, Fletcher szybko podszedł do Raritówny, zakładając jej rękę na swoje ramię. - Co wam się stało? - zapytał. W odpowiedzi Loren wskazała na motocykl. - Oddawaj. - wydyszała Ulaniuk, opierając się o kierownicę. - Zaraz, to wy go jej ukradłyście?! - zapytała Jolie, szybko zeskakują z pojazdu. - Kradzież to złe słowo. - odparła Sophie. - Właśnie. - poparła ją Nazz. - My go pożyczyłyśmy. - Bez pytania mnie o zgodę! - przypomniała właścicielka motocykla. - A pożyczyłabyś nam? - Nie. - No właśnie. Loren odsunęła się na chwilę od Ferba, po czym zwymiotowała na trawnik. - Bieganie nie jest dla ciebie. - stwierdził chłopak. Hermiona miała ochotę zrobić to samo, jednak udało jej się powstrzymać. Usiadła jednak na chodniku, oddychając ciężko. - Właściwie, to co tu się dzieje? - zapytała. - Ta wariatka z którą się trzymałyście chce mi zabić brata! - oburzył się Ferb, widząc, że ta sprawa w ogóle je nie obchodzi. - Pewnie już to zrobiła. - odparła Jolie. - Fin skapitulował? - zapytała Ulaniuk, na co Francuzka pokiwała głową. - A. Szkoda gościa. Fletcher załamał ręce. - Dobra, ja po niego wracam. - Chyba sobie żartujesz! - Jolie nie dawała za wygraną, jednak uspokoiła ją Nazz. - Spoko Jolie, pójdę z nim i w razie czego osłonię go tarczą proczadzikowości. Nie mówiąc nic więcej, ruszyła razem z nim do ogródka. Sophie pomachała im entuzjastycznie, natomiast Jolie nie wiedziała co powiedzieć. Nieco ją zamurowało. Ferb otworzył z hukiem furtkę, a na jego widok Fineasz uśmiechnął się szeroko. - Mówiłem! - wykrzyknął, uśmiechając się szeroko. - Fin, chodźże, czy ty jesteś samobójcą? Wtedy z garażu wyszedł drugi Fineasz z tego wymiaru. - Hej, jesteś już gotowy? - zwrócił się do swojego odpowiednika. Na widok Nicol wytrzeszczył oczy. - Skąd ty do cholery wzięłaś pistolet?! Dziewczyna schowała ręce za siebie. - Nie mam pojęcia o czym mówisz. Na widok drugiego Flynn'a, Nazz uśmiechnęła się triumfalnie, szarpiąc Ferba za ramię. - A nie mówiłam, że ma zaginionego brata bliźniaka?! Fineasz nie zwróciwszy uwagi na przybyszów powtórzył pytanie: - Skąd go masz? - Wymordowałam połowę populacji tamtego wymiaru i zachowałam sobie jako łup wojenny. - powiedziała szybko po czym westchnęła. - O rany, Fineasz, za kogo ty mnie masz? Znalazłam i wzięłam sobie, uznałam, że może nam się przydać podczas... - zwróciła swoje spojrzenia na Ferba i Nazz. Ponieważ wiedziała, że Fineasz nie chce by cały świat dowiedział się o ich planowanej podróży do innego wymiaru powiedziała tylko: - podczas wiesz czego. - Podczas czego? - zaciekawił się Ferb, po czym machnął ręką. - Z resztą, nieważne. - mówiąc to, podszedł do brata, łapiąc go za nadgarstek. - Wracamy. Fineasz ani o tym myślał. - Nigdzie nie wracam. - odparł zdecydowanie, wyrywając rękę z uścisku. - Miło, że do mnie wpadłeś, ale muszę tu zostać. Nazz oparła się o płot, obserwując scenę z zaciekawieniem. - Masz zamiar zostać z tą psychopatką? - Tak! Znaczy... nie jest psychopatką. Ale tak. Muszę. - Nic nie musisz. Sekty nie obowiązują w innych wymiarach. - To nie sekta. I nie mogę wrócić, muszę dokończyć to, co zacząłem. - Człowieku, nic nie musisz. To wariaci, ogarnij to wreszcie! Im obu ich wzajemny upór działał już na nerwy. - Wracasz. - oznajmił Ferb tonem nie uznającym sprzeciwu. - Nie. Czy ty nie rozumiesz, że muszę to naprawić? - Niby co takiego? - To, że zepsułem wszechświat! Zapadła cisza. Ferb wpatrywał się w brata, nie mając pojęcia co robić. Fineasz oddychał ciężko, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, co właśnie powiedział. Nicole gwizdnęła krótko. Fineasz podszedł do swojego odpowiednika i złapał go pokrzepiająco za ramię. Spojrzał na alter-ego swojego brata. - Nie pomagasz, więc możesz sobie iść. - Ferbciak! - zawołała Nazz, na co ten odwrócił się w jej stronę. - Idziemy! Jolie czeka. Zielonowłosy patrzył to na nią, to na brata. Jak to zepsuł wszechświat? - Czyli całe to zamieszanie to twoja wina? - zapytał, na co ten pokiwał twierdząco głową. - Ale.. Ale jak? - Trochę ciężko to wyjaśnić. Ale mój odpowiednik ma rację. Możesz iść. Ferb wziął głęboki wdech. - Skoro tak. Trzymaj się. Wyszedł razem z Nazz, a Fineasz z całej siły powstrzymywał się, by go nie zatrzymać. - Mówiłam. - stwierdziła Nicol. - Brat pierwsza klasa. Zero pomocy, nie podniesie na duchu, ani nic. - Ty też nie podnosisz na duchu. - zwrócił się do niej Fineasz z tego wymiaru. Dziewczyna wzruszyła ramionami. - Nie ja tu jestem kogoś bratem. - stwierdziła. - Szkoda, że poszedł. Chciałam zapytać dlaczego nazwał mnie psycholką. - Pewnie przez ten pistolet i gadanie o sekcie. - odparł Flynn z innego wymiaru. - Jego koleżanka też chciała mnie postrzelić przy naszym pierwszym spotkaniu. - zauważyła Strong. - Nieważne. - stwierdził drugi Flynn. - Mamy coś do zrobienia. Całą trójką weszli do garażu. - Odpalaj Ferb. - zakomunikował jeden z rudowłosych. Fletcher posłusznie pociągną za dźwignię. Na środku garażu zaczął otwierać się portal do trzeciego wymiaru. Nagle zgasł. Wyglądało na to, że właśnie w tym momencie rząd postanowił odciąć prąd w całym kraju.